Chairs that convert from rocking chairs to stationary ones are known in the art. However, this invention makes use of a movable seat piece in conjunction with two side pieces in a unique fashion previously unknown in the art, wherein the seat piece can either serve as part of the supporting structure of the chair or not, as the case may be, in order to accomplish the conversion.